Talk:Total Drama: Last Try
Ready for episode 1! When life gives you lemons, squirt them in people's eyes (talk) 01:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC)totaldramalego Ooh! Glad to see I can already count with one reader! Dancing on the edge of a Hollywood Sign 02:37, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Because All-Stars was a disaster, Chris ends up in jail? xDDD LOL!!! xDDD That cracked me up, already it looks like an awesome series can't wait!~ Pikee~~ 05:13, May 20, 2014 (UTC) i am adoring your cast <3 [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'it's terrible!']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'so terrible that ibuki has no time to capitalise her lines!']] 06:01, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Really enjoying the cast bios so far :) Love how you've already given them potential 'plot', by each character having a reason for wanting to be on the show- you're on the right track! ZacAttack Rawr 06:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow! 3 new comments and I haven't even started the story just yet! @PikeBBQ: Ahaha, I felt like it was the perfect reason to add a new host in, I was scared to get Chris's personality wrong. And, though honestly it wasn't my LEAST favorite, the Total Drama All Stars finale was horrendous! But staying on the subject, I glad I was able to make you laugh! :P @XxSolarEclipsexX: Oh gosh, adoring is a big word, thank you! I myself do love the cast I have, they're all my little babies <3 the Elimination Order is gonna be a pain to carry out. @Zac: Aww, I'm glad you've enjoyed them! I myself thought they weren't so great, so I'm glad someone liked them! I felt like I needed to give each character their own reason to want to compete, even if some are much better than others x3 Thank you for the kind words in general! They really mean a lot! Dancing on the edge of a Hollywood Sign 04:49, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Really looking forward to this story! Tell me if you need help with character designs (: We are the ones, The ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, Tell us how to live our lives. 02:04, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear so! :D And you mean that? Thank you Chunky! I'd appreciate it if you helped. I've only got 3 characters who have designs so far. Any character you'd like to help with? Dancing on the edge of a Hollywood Sign 02:10, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Staff Designs Ugh. I can't believe you've changed the designs of the staff members already! You quickly changed their appearances AFTER I worked on them! Next time, when you write out a character's appearance, DON'T change it when you know I'm already currently working on it! I see what you have written before, and I did quickly got to work on it! THINK ABOUT THE DETAILS BEFORE YOU WRITE!! Thank you. And, PLEASE, go with prototype designs I sent you. It would be a real hassle if I did this all over again! :p ''' Dudley Puppy is god. ''' Nathan, I'm sorry for changing the designs and stuff, but the Staff Members didn't really need designs. There's only one of them besides Caley that actually has importance in the story. It's not that the designs are bad, they're pretty good, but the thing is that you took too many artistic choices. I know half of the Staff hasn't been shown just yet, I'm currently working on Episode Two, so it's hard to work on their personalities, but that was because I only figured you would only do the contestants and that's it. Those were the ones that needed designs. I never complained and settled with them because they either looked exactly how I pictured them, or looked better. There were a lot that weren't at all like I pictured them, but I never complained because they actually looked more original than I pictured them. Did some look less attractive than they were suppose to be? Yes, but they looked original, which I really thank you for. I never told you that you had to make the designs. I said that anyone could make the designs if they wanted to. I appreciate all the help you've given me with this story, but you're really making it sound like you HAVE to make the designs, which you really don't. If you don't want to go through the whole designing process again that's fine by me. Dancing on the edge of a Hollywood Sign 17:52, July 24, 2014 (UTC)